thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Magus of Light
Magus of Light is the primordial being of light, that holds a balance of power over the Earth together with its opposition, Walker, also known as Magus of Darkness. She's responsible for creation and use of the talisman that bound the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to human vessels. Biography Early Life At the beginning of the creation, two magi were created, one of Light and one of darkness, that held a balance of power over the Earth together. By using their magic, the magi created the talisman, that bounded the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and trapped them inside human vessels, and appointed a keeper to watch over these vessels, until the day they're released to wipe out humanity. Some time later, the Magus of Light turned on Walker, broke their deal to not decide human fate by themselves and tried to release the horsemen, believing the human race had become too wicked to live. Walker battles with Magus of Light, managing to destroy her body and trapping her soul in the bowels of the Earth. The Return Two hundred years later, Magus of Light managed to escape her confinement and possessed a young girl, who was in coma. A nurse notices this and is shocked to see this, calling this a miracle. The girl then adds that indeed it is a miracle. The Magus then exits the hospital and goes to the side of the road in the middle of the rain with only her hospital clothes. A truck driver then stops and picks the girl up, asking where she's going. The Magus only says one word, Ginsberg. The truck driver to drop her at Barstow and head to Las Vegas. She then repeats the town's name. Confused, the truck driver decides to make a little detour and take her to where she wants to go. Outside Ginsberg, the truck driver is stopped by a roadbloack and the Magus of Light decides to get to the town on foot, much to the drivers objections. As she gets closer to Ginsberg, Magus of Light begins to radiate extreme heat from her body, leaving molten rock footprints as she walks. She then notices a helicopter fly over her head to the town. Battle of Ginsberg As Mick retrieves the talisman from his bike, he notices Magus of Light walking towards them and warns the men of her arrival. Charlie figures that it must be the Magus of Light, who came here to stop them. Walker then takes the talisman and prepares to free the horsemen. Seeing this, Michael Wells gets Jackie Estacado on his feet and tells him to delay Walker, until the Magus of Light comes here. As Jackie stands up, he senses Darklings still being alive and slowly sinking deeper into the void. He manages to call them back and the Darklings, now having absorbed the negative energy of the void, attack and overpower Walker. Walker yells at the bikers to stop the woman from touching the talisman, but without success. The Magus of Light tells the men to not listen to the Walker and he's bad influence. She then takes the talisman. Meanwhile, Jackie approaches the incapacitated Walker, telling him that he has failed and the horsemen will stay inside the bikers. Walker reiterates, that he never wanted to destroy this world as it served as playground for him. Micheal then realises the mistake they did as in the Bible, the Christ was the one to start the apocalypse. Walker explains, that two hundred years ago, the Magus of Light tried to set the horsemen free, because in her view, the humanity has become wicked. He tried to kill back then, but failed. For two centuries, the Magus of Light was trapped in the bowels of the Earth. Eventually she broke free and found a suitable body for her. Although the body was weak, it gave the magus enough time to reach Ginsberg and free the horsemen in order to cleanse the Earth. Walker confronts Magus of Light, telling her that she broke their deal and she had no right to decide the fate of the world. Magus of Light backfires, telling that Walker had no right to go among humans and pervert them with his evil. The light coming from Magus of Light, prevents both Jackie and Walker from stopping her. Michael then brings their attention to the four horsemen, slowly breaking out of their vessels. With all hope seemingly lost, Charlie, the vessel of Pestilence, approaches Magus of Light and releases a torrent of insects from his mouth into hers, stopping her from finishing the incantation. Both Jackie and Walker then team-up against the Magus of Light. Walker creates a sphere, which holds in all the light from the magus. As Charlie takes the talisman from her, the Magus of Light curses him, promising to feed his corpse to Pestilence. Jackie then creates a giant hole under her, forcing the magus fall deep underground. Walker quickly seals any cracks in the ground, trapping the Magus of Light once more. Personality Magus of Light is ruthless and arrogant being. When she deemed the humanity to be wicked and beyond redemption, she immediately sought to destroy it, breaking her agreement with her opposite, Walker, that they won't decide the humanity's fate. She also hated Walker and blamed the need to destroy humanity on him, believing him to be the culprit behind the corruption of humanity. The magus held a grudge against Walker for two hundred years, while she was trapped in the bowels of the Earth for stopping her from ending the humanity. After she finally escaped her imprisonment and found a new body for herself, she wasted not a single minute to travel to Ginsberg and was completely centered on accomplishing her task. Powers & Abilities Powers * Light Manipulation: As the primordial being of light, the Magus of Light can emit incredibly bright light from her body. * Heat Manipulation: When Magus of Light reaches Ginsberg, she begins to radiate extreme heat from her body, leaving molten rock footprints as she walks. * Immortality: Magus of Light is immortal can't be killed. Although her body can be damaged and even destroy it, the Magus spirit can only be contained, but not destroyed. * Host Possession: After losing her body, Magus of Light could possess other suitable bodies for herself. While under the possession, the host would have no control over their body. Weaknesses * Host Dependence: After Walker destroys her physical body, Magus of Light begins to seek a human host for her. Without a physical body, the Magus can't interact with the physical world. Trivia * Like Walker having many similarities to the Darkness, Magus of Light bears many similarities to the Angelus. Gallery Apol117.jpg|Magus of Light original body as described by the keeper. Apol98.jpg|Magus of Light possessing a girl's body. Apol28.jpg|Magus of Light stopping a truck driver. Apol95.jpg|Magus of Light noticing Walker's helicopter. Apol49.jpg|Magus of Light taking the talisman. Apol53.jpg|Magus of Light using the talisman to release the horsemen from their human vessels. Apol58.jpg|Magus of Light emitting bright light from her body. Apol68.jpg|Magus of Light silenced by Charlie. Apol78.jpg|Magus of Light imprisoned underground by Jackie and Walker. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Creatures